


再见、自由泳

by axcheronferry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Single POV, Summer, Unrequited Crush, 单相思
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcheronferry/pseuds/axcheronferry
Summary: 再见是她 泳池浪花 浪拍天际 波光粼粼晒黑的你 强壮手臂 划开波浪 刻在我心再见是她 泳池浪花 即使那样喜欢你沙滩之上酝酿的情意 为何总是无法传递夏天捉弄我有趣
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	再见、自由泳

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [再见、自由泳（Sayonara Crawl）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342911) by [axcheronferry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axcheronferry/pseuds/axcheronferry)



> 本文灵感来源为AKB48的歌曲《再见自由泳》  
> 为了方便使用翻译器，用英语替换了人名和地名  
> This article was inspired by Akb48's song ‘Sayonara Crawl’  
> In order to facilitate the use of the translator  
> the names of people and places were replaced with English
> 
> 中英翻译器推荐/Translator recommended：  
> https://fanyi.caiyunapp.com/#/
> 
> 中文使用者食用链接：  
> https://zatannayuedramas.lofter.com/post/1d230088_1c88d73d4

再见自由泳

Lin Beifong十五岁就成为了世界上数一数二的Earthbender，十六岁作为学生代表毕业的时候，校长给她的介绍是“什么都难不倒她的女孩”。然而她从小到大都被同一样事情难住：她不会游泳，一点都不会。

这倒不是因为没人教她。她母亲工作太忙，没法在假期的时候照顾她和妹妹，Lin和Suyin一向是跟着Katara过的暑假。一般是在南极还有Kyoshi Island，但是也去过一两次余烬岛，都是和大海很近的地方。Kya是个不信邪的人，尽心尽力，花了一整个暑假的时间，在余烬岛千里晴朗波光粼粼的海滩边，试着让她学会游泳。

虽然她最终还是没有学会，但其实她也没觉得自己有多需要这项技能。她是个Earthbender，又是Republic City的警察。她要是个在大海上跑来跑去的海军，那她要学游泳保命。她要是也架着一艘帆船准备环游世界，那还得修炼到大师级别。然而她是个Earthbender，又是Republic City的警察，所以也没有必要。

不过话说回来，她有没有为自己水上功夫的笨拙而懊恼过呢？Kya刚刚从一次丛林探险回来，但是没有和她见面，说是要在Air Temple Island闭关写完她的新书。好不容易等到两个月后，Kya终于走出她快发霉的小房间，做的第一件事就是把所有的朋友约到岛上举办泳池派对。

如果Lin会游泳的话，就不会在一边坐着叹气，不知道该怎么办才好。

“Lin！”Kya从背后抱住了她。

“哦，”她楞了一下，转过身来，“Kya！我还以为我见不到你了。”

“不好意思，宝贝，”Kya揉揉她的头，“我太久不在家，大家都太想我了。”

Lin的心里闪过一丝阴影，明明自己比其他的朋友更在乎她。但是她什么都没有说，今天还是庆祝Kya新书出版的日子，她不能让任何事情阻碍到Kya的好心情。

“你刚刚去哪了？”Lin随口一问，把话题转移到别处。

Kya歪头，“带着大家跳水呢，从房子边上的悬崖跳到海里，可刺激了，”伸出手数了几个名字，“……Nasta。大家的兴致都好高，看来早就等这个机会很久了。”

“从崖边跳下来吗？”Lin倒吸一口凉气，“这样不行……”

“这样很行，”Kya打断她的话，“我已经二十一了，这里属我最年长。我还是个Waterbender，能兜住其他的人。”她顿了一会儿，好像想起什么一样，抓着Lin的肩膀，兴奋地问：“你要不要也试试看？”

“哈？”

Kya没有注意到Lin表情的微妙变化，接着说：“哦，你一定要试试看。你不是通过了警察的考试吗，要是连这点险都不敢冒，以后抓犯人的时候该怎么办呢？”她越说越开心，面颊上的红晕更加明显了，“来吗？”

Lin看着Kya伸过来的手，皱着眉，狠下心转过头去。“我才不去。”

“为什么？”Kya夸张地哀嚎，“会很好玩的。”

“我又不像你是个Waterbender，”Lin说道，抓起一边的毛巾，“这样太危险了。”

“亲爱的，你以后要做的危险事情还多着呢。”

“我连游泳都不会。”Lin叹口气，“你和其他朋友去吧，我不会偷偷告诉Aang的。”

这忽如其来的冷遇让Kya愣了愣。她看着Lin站起身来，披着毛巾走出泳池，然后自己也干净御水把自己送上岸。Lin拖着步子躲到了太阳伞底下，用毛巾擦干自己的头发。

“你就要走了吗？”Kya赶忙问道，也不知道有没有为刚才鲁莽的建议而后悔。

Lin点点头。“我还有公务要做，见到你就好了。”

“我不许，”Kya横在她面前，“今天我做东，你得等我解散了才能走……要不然我教你游泳吧，你之前可能有没学会的动作，现在熟练些就好点了。”

她的话确实是她所想的，完全没有挖苦讽刺的意思，但是Lin就是听不得。她擦干头发，抓起浴巾披在身上，不敢正视Kya的眼睛。“没关系的。”

“那……”Kya还想说什么，可是还没等她组织好语言，泳池中其他的朋友就开始催促她了。“Kya——你在哪里——”

“来了！”Kya转头向他们喊了一声，然后又看向Lin。

“去吧。”Lin向她点点头，“我不走。”

这句话像是Kya的定心剂一般。她朝Lin如释重负般地笑了笑，抱了抱她，然后扭头向泳池跑去。Lin披着浴巾，一个人坐在一边，心理反复想着Kya刚刚说过的话。

“有没学会的动作”，这句话可真是莫名地好笑。两年前在余烬岛的沙滩上，可是Kya手把手地教她学的，每一个动作都练习了成千上万遍。别说是游泳的动作了，就算是御水术的动作，她都能够一点不差地全盘临摹下来。

天知道她曾经多少次，特地早起来到Air Temple Island，就是为了偷偷看Kya练习？隔着练习场的围栏，看着那一边全神贯注的Kya，看着她手腕一转就舀起一团凝露。日出时温柔的阳光洒在她身上，也洒在翻手覆手间任她操控的水珠上。水珠反射阳光，像是星星一样，那场景比南极永夜的银河更让她心向神往。

自己只是Kya众多朋友当中的一个而已，虽然Kya永远在Lin的心里永远有一个特殊的位置。不过她依旧是幸运的，和其他被单相思折磨的人相比，她拥有一整个余烬岛的夏天。一整个夏天，只有她和Kya。白天各做各的事情，参加聚会，读读书，到了傍晚就一起手挽着手在沙滩上散步，吃过晚饭之后就去游泳。

有时候Izumi的朋友会给她们送戏票，但是余烬岛剧院排的戏实在古怪，看不下去的时候，她们就会在中场休息的时候悄悄溜走。Kya是有天赋的女演员，带着Lin跑到沙滩上之后，就开始夸张地模仿之前看到过的剧情。她在喜剧和编剧上也颇有天赋，能把无聊至极的戏剧即兴改编成令人捧腹大笑的独角戏。Kya说过，就是因为那段时间的经历，才想要成为一名作家，开始环游世界寻找灵感的。Lin能够见证Kya找到自我的过程，怎么说，她在Kya心理应当是特别的吧？

“大家——”Kya带着一群女孩子回来了，在泳池中央用冰块搭了一个台子，走了上去，“我有事情要宣布！”

Lin扭头望着那一边。只见Kya向人群中的某人挥挥手，露出了她标志性的笑容。起哄声中，一位皮肤黝黑的水族女孩从一边爬了上去。

“介绍一下，”Kya搂着那女孩的腰，“这是我女朋友，北极Water Tribe的Nasta。”

不过Lin其实没有听清楚那女孩子的名字。她的脑子在听到“女朋友”这三个字的时候就像是爆炸了一般，耳边嗡嗡响，像极了满月夜里最狂野的海浪拍打岸边礁石的声音。她的视线和她的听觉一样慢慢消退，泪水不受控制地在眼眶里打转。眼前看到的景色慢慢模糊起来，她甚至分不清楚Kya和Nasta的影子。

在众人的欢呼声之下，Kya和Nasta相拥相吻。现在正接近黄昏，温柔的阳光洒在她们身上，也洒在翻手覆手间任她们操控的水珠上。水珠反射阳光，像是星星一样。Lin只能安慰自己，Nasta是个很不错的人，她们很般配。

对啊，很般配。她们可以一起练习御水术，一起讨论最新的剧本，一起遨游在波光粼粼的大海。自己能够和Kya做这些事吗？最接近的那一个夏天，也仅仅是因为当时Kya身边没有别人了吧。在Kya心理，她永远不是和Kya相配的那个人。

真是痴心妄想。Lin在心里骂了自己一句。那个夏天像是有魔法，就这么把自己摁进了无法拜托的诅咒当中。烈日下自己的皮肤晒得和Kya的颜色一样，和她一起伸出手的时候，居然有那么一秒钟，觉得只要自己向前追，就可以变成可以站在Kya身边的人。可是两年后，她的肤色已经完全恢复了原本的样子，那短暂的黝黑，只不过是阳光的恶作剧罢了。

不想让Kya看到自己失态的样子，Lin趁着大家欢笑起哄的间隙悄悄溜走了。回到家，她好好洗了个澡，想要洗掉面上因为羞愧而起的通红，然后忽然发现，那年夏天留下来的游泳衣的痕迹也已经看不到了。

就好像她以为的、她和Kya之间的点点滴滴，也只不过是阳光的恶作剧罢了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完！


End file.
